Afar Off
by XxXBeautifulCreationsXxX
Summary: Maka Albarn has always been the bookworm. Everyone knows Maka loves to learn. She is quite and doesn't like to make scenes, but when she meets a certain white haired albino she learns to live a little and in the process, fall in love.
1. The Music Within Me

**This is my very first fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy! :)**

 _ **Maka's POV**_

I was always staring at him from afar off. He was always laughing and being sweet with the girls. Me? I am a nobody. My name is Maka Albarn, the bookworm. My dad, spirit is Shinigama-sama's death scythe. Everyone is expecting me to live up to that expectation, so i do. Don't get me wrong, i love learning, but i just don't want to be what i'm told to be. My dad thinks one day my inner scythe with come out and i'll become a weapon. Until then i'm a meister.

"Why are you always staring at Soul, Maka?" Tsubaki asks waving her hand in front of my face. I sigh

" I don't know, he is really... i don't know, there is just something about him." I say frustrated.

" It's okay, i understand, you like him right?" she asks raising her eyebrows. I blush massively.

" I...I guess." i say quietly. i continue. " It's not as if he knows i exist Tsubaki."

" So? That just means you two need to meet. I hear he is looking for a meister. Girls are lining up but her keeps turning them down. He say he is looking for someone with heart." She says suggestively.

"And, i have heart?" I question.

" Maka you are the only girl i know who has heart." she says looking me straight in the eye. Before i can respond, Dr. Stein rolls into the room.

" All right class, I know this is everyone's second year here and we are used to doing things on our own, but now is the time to find a meister and/or weapon. I know some have already found their partners , but you will have to the end of this week to find your permanent partner. Once everyone finds their desired partner you will pack up you belongings and move into an apartment together. This will build your trust and friendship with one another. Any questions?"

A few hands flew up and he picked a boy way in the back

" Does that mean if i find a girl partner, she will be living with me?"

Stein raises an eyebrow. " I can't imagine a girl would want to be in the same room with you let alone an apartment." the boy visibly gets angry but doesn't dare speak. We all know stein too well to speak back. " However, yes, you would." The whole room fires up into conversation and you can see the sluty girls getting excited over Soul. Great, now i really have no chance. At least i can ask Tsubaki. Stein clears his throat and the classroom dies down.

" Since this is a big transition, there will be no class for a week." The classroom cheers as I sit there mortified. I love class, why a week? Before i can think about what i'm doing i raise my hand. Stein looks to me . " Yes, Maka?" he states.

" Um, why do you have to cancel class? Shouldn't we be learning some techniques or something like that so we have some proper training before we meet our partners?" As soon as i say it i regret it. I look around and see some people holding in laughs and people snickering. Then, when i think it can't get any worse, someone yells. "BOOKWORM!" the whole class busts out laughing and i am frozen in place. I look over to Tsubaki who has a sorry look on her face . I bury my head into my arms. Soul must really think i'm so not cool. " QUIET!" I hear Stein yell. " Everyone, Maka has the highest marks in the whole school, while some of you are struggling to get by. Don't make fun of people because of your stupidity." Stein glares at the students and they know he means business. " Since everyone decided bulling is okay, Everyone have to bring me a 5000 word essay on the importance of hunting kishin eggs. The whole class groans and some give me dirty looks. great, this day couldn't go any better.

* * *

"AAAHHHH!" I scream as i plop down onto my bed.

" Maka, it's okay, i mean, those guys don't even matter. right?" Tsubaki says trying to comfort me.

" Why?! why do i always have to be embarrassed. and now, everyone hates me because of that essay. NO ONE is going to partner up with me!" i scream into my pillow.

" Maka..."

" Wait! tsubaki!, your a weapon! you can be my partner..."

"Maka..."

" We can share clothes whenever..."

"Maka."

" and we can have endless sleepovers...

" MAKA!" She screams snapping me out of my dialogue. " I'm soo sorry Maka i didn't mean to yell at you." she says looking down " I just..." " I already have a partner.' she says looking . " His name is BlackStar. He is really awesome. we just clicked, you know?" I look at her and she looks up at me.

" Please don't be mad at me Maka."

I sigh, " I'm not mad Tsubaki, i'm just bummed i guess. but i really am happy for you though." I say truly bummed. "Thanks." She says smiling.

"Soo..." I say smirking "Is he cute?" she smiles and sits on the bed next to me

" Yep. and..." " He is best friends with Soul Eater!" she says screaming. I sit up in shock.

" Really?"

"Yep, and we are moving into our apartment today! Can you come and help? I bet Soul will be there~~" she says luring me in.

" okay, you got me"

" YAY! COME ON!"

She grabs me by the arm and drags me out, sneaking past my sleeping dad. He is always partying. uh, disgrace. we walk out to her car and we drive off.

* * *

We walk up to the house and she stops right on the front porch.

" Uh Maka?"

"Mh?" i turn around.

" BlackStar can be a little..."

" AWESOME, GODLY, AMAZING, HANDSOME, SEXY?" I hear someone yell as they drop down from the third story window.

"Um, Maka, this is BlackStar , my partner."

Tsubaki said he was cute, but the obnoxious blue haired boy in front of me was NOT cute. His muscles were the only thing helping him out. Tsubaki is beautiful, she has a big butt, big boob, long black hair and a great personality to top it all off. Why did she like this thing?

"Uh, nice to meet you BlackStar."

"YES! IT'S ALWAYS NICE TO MEET ME! I AM AFTER ALL A GOD!"

I grit my teeth, getting fed up with him and i give Tsubaki the all knowing glare. She shakes her head and closes her eyes tight, she knows what i'm about to do. I take one of my favorite textbooks and smash it right into his cranium.

"OWWWW,! HOW DARE YOU HURT A GOD! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT BOOK?"

I stare at him and he slowly backs off but mumbles under his breath. We finally walk into the apartment. Most everything is already packed and ready to go. At the right corner of the room i see a couch facing a huge T.V. mounted on the wall. I walk through the living room and i walk into the kitchen. everything is pure white, in fact it kinda blinds my eyes it's so bright. Finally BlackStar leads us to the stairs and out of the corner of my eyes i see a grand piano through a crack in the door. I stop, immediately thinking of my mother.

" Maka?" Tsubaki asks questionably. I look up to her and BlackStar with confused faces. I want to see the piano. I haven't seen on in a while since their are only a few left in the world. Nobody really plays music anymore, everyone just left it behind in the dust after the huge war begin with Medusa. I still remember when my mom would play. She hands would sweep across the keys so elegant and effortlessly. She always amazed me, I 've always wanted to learn but, i haven't seen one in years, until now. " Uh, you have a piano?" " Oh, that stupid thing? go ahead, you can look at it we will be upstairs, come up when your done." BlackStar says looking bored. I slowly open the door reveling a huge piano in the center of the room. It is so shiny and it looks brand new. I run my hands over the keys and i sit down. I look at the sheet music in front of me and see different symbols and notes i don't know how to play. They look ancient. I hit a note and it rings throughout the room. I hit another key, and another, and another before i hear a husky voice behind me.

"Can You play?" I spin around and come face to face with none other than Soul.

" I uh..."

" Can you?" he says again making me melt. I sit their looking at him for at least a minute before he smiles and chuckles. He walks over to the other side of me and sits down. He looks at me and i can really suck in his features. His white hair spilling around his face and his crimson eyes captivate me and I take a deep breath. "Would you like to hear a piece?" Still unable to form words i nod. He smiles and turns away from me and he brushes his hands over the keys and plays. I finally let go the breath i was holding. As he plays i close my eyes and think of the times when i was sad , sick, or just happy my mom would play these melodies that were absolutely amazing. It was like heaven's angels were singing. This melody however seemed dark and mysterious. I could tell by the way his eyes darkened that he was showing how he felt and everything he was through that song. As it ended i opened my eyes once more and found his eyes locked on mine."So, do you play?" He asks again wanting an answer.

"No, My mom used to play me piano when i was younger, I haven't seen one in years." i say smiling at the keys.

" I've always wanted to learn, but my mom... I never got the chance." i look up and see him still staring at me. the closeness is just nerve wracking. He stares at me for what seems like forever before he speaks up.

" Maka, would you do me the honors of being my Meister?"

~End~

 _ **Thank you so much for taking the time to read my very first fanfiction. I worked quite hard on this changed things a lot and made several different scenarios , but i finished it! remember to Rate & Review. It means a lot to me. :)**_


	2. The Meister And Her Weapon

**_Thanks for the reviews , again i cannot stretch how much I appericate them. I really will take a lot away from them. Yes, I know about grammar mistakes. I really finished that chapter late at night so i was too tired to go over it I just wanted to get the story up and going. So without further adieu, chapter 2! Enjoy :)_**

 ** _Soul's POV_**

 _" Maka, would you do me the honors of being my meister?_

She looks up at me, stunned. Her beautiful lips hang open in a daze and her eyes shimmer with excitement.

" M...me?" She says tripping over her words.

" Is anyone else here named Maka?" I say smiling.

" No, I uh...just...I.. didn't expect you to ask me. "

" So, will you?" I am hoping she will respond yes. I wait for a moment trying to stay calm as she looks at me with those gorgeous green eyes. Looking up through her eyelashes.

" Why me? You have plenty of people lining up to be your Meister, even people who are weapons!" She asks questionably. Crap, I can't tell her the real reason, So what can I say? Come on soul, pull your crap together, say something cool.

I chuckle. " Many reasons Maka."

" One, you are very smart, you can help me in that department. Two, I don't want one girl flung on me all the time. Home is supposed to be where i can relax. Three, you wouldn't throw yourself at me so i can have peace. And last, I don't want guys touching all over me, it's very creepy."

She looks up at me taking in the information i have just spewed out.

" Okay."

She smiles and i blush. I quickly turn away before she can notice. " You should go help your friend before BlackStar tries to breed with her."

She laughs at this and i swear it is the cutest thing i've ever seen. " Yeah, I guess i should." She stands up and walks towards the door. Right before she leaves she turns around. " Thanks, I look forward to working together." She scratches the back of her head and she turns back around and walks out of the room closing the door behind her.

* * *

 _ **Maka's POV**_

My heart is officially beating out of it's chest. I let go of a breath i didn't realize i was holding. Let me recap. I walk into room. I touch Piano. Soul come up and Plays piano. He asks me to be his partner and I say yes. Wow. Why did i say yes? Every single girl is going to kill me. I just can't believe he asked me. me? OF ALL THE PEOPLE? I don't know, it's all frustrating. I mean he doesn't even like me. He seemed mean, He clearly stated he just wants to use me for my smarts, but of course me and my dumb feelings agreed with him. AHHH! I find myself in front of what is supposed to be BlackStar's room. Tsubaki looks up to me as she carefully wraps newspaper around breakables while the blue haired freak throws things in a different box carelessly. " Maka, are you okay?" She says with her all caring eyes. I smile and nod. she looks at me for a minute then continues with her previous actions. I walk over to the bed and i grab a box labeled clothes. I go to the closet and i open it only to get knocked down by a horrible stench. As I am gagging and Tsubaki is running over to me BlackStar is laughing uncontrollably. I give him a glare and grab my hardbound book i keep with me at all times. people just don't know the damage you can cause with a hardbound book.

" MAKA..."

" CHOP!"

I bring down the spine of the book full force on his skull and he falls to the ground clutching his head.

" OWWWWW. SWEET SHINIGAMI-SAMA!" He screams

" You won't get away with hurting a GOD!" He continues still clutching his head.

After all is said and done with, me and Tsubaki walk down the stairs and into the living room where soul is sitting. He turns around sees us and he smiles. I look away hoping he doesn't notice my blush. As soul stands up BlackStar comes tumbling down the stairs.

" Hay! Soul im finished! Let go grab some beers and hang out for our last night living together!" BlackStar shouts busting my eardrums once again.

Soul turns to me and Tsubaki. " Would you two like to go with us to celebrate all of us finding partners?"

Tsubaki looks over to me and raises one eyebrow. Then she smiles at me, understanding what Soul is talking about. She winks at me and i give her a glare. She turns to Soul.

" We would _love_ to come. Where are we going?" She says practically jumping out the door.

" I was thinking of going to Death Bar. I heard is just got remodeled." He says suggestively. Tsubaki looks at me and then to BlackStar who is talking to himself about how Godly he is. "Yeah! sounds great!" she says walking to our car. I hop into the car. " We will meet you guys there." Tsubaki says smiling and then immediately jumping into the car. She closes the door, puts her seat belt on and looks over at me. " Soo. " she says trying to hide her smile. I sigh. " Go on, let it out." I turn to the window and boy, does she let it out. " OMG! When did he ask you!? Or did you ask him?! When did this happen?! I can't believe it!" she says squealing.

" Calm down Tsubaki..." I look back at her. " He asked me today while i was looking at the piano." i whisper blushing hard. " AHHH! You found a partner and to make it better... you like him." she says grinning real wide. I keep my eyes glued to the dashboard. " I am happy for you." I hear her say after a moment of silence. I look up at her and she is crying. I sit up examining her. "What's wrong?!" i say. I wait. when she doesn't answer i speak again. " Tsubaki, why are you crying?" i say in the softest voice i can. She looks to me. " I know... I know we have been best friends for 8 years, and.. and i just want you to know if you ever need me, i'm still here. If you ever need me, just call. I know things have been rough for you ever since your mom... _left_ you, but I still love you and i always will. Okay?" she says sniffling and wiping her eyes. I start to feel warm water flow down my cheeks and i reach over to her and hug her. " Your pretty amazing, you know that?" i say hugging her tighter. I let go and we smile at each other. " Come on, lets go." Tsubaki says starting the engine. She puts it in drive and we take off. driving down Death Valley.

* * *

 ** _Maka's Pov_**

I wake up to a massive headache and the smell of bacon cooking. I sit up and look around me and realize i'm not in my room, or my clothes. i am really awake now. I look over to the nightstand beside me and see two pills and a glass of water. Also a card that says, _Eat And Drink._ I take the two pills into my hand and i throw them into my mouth washing them down with a big gulp of water. I stand up and i walk over to the door moaning from the pain in my head. I head down the hallway and follow the smell of food. I soon reach the kitchen where said food is cooking, and of course it is Soul. Shirtless. I blush.

" Wha... what?" I say trying to catch my breath.

Soul looks over to me " Oh, your finally up?" he turns his attention back to the bacon and he flips them over.

" We...we didn't..." I gulp.

He turns to me once more and chuckles. " No, you got really drunk, puked all over your clothes and then blacked out. Tsubaki took BlackStar to their apartment and i took you to ours. I took the liberty of sending all your things over. Your bed hasn't been delivered yet so i let you sleep in mine." He says cool calm and collected. i scan over him and i look into his eyes. " Where is your shirt?" I narrow my eyes still suspicious. His eyes darken and he smirks. " On you." I look down and realize all i'm wearing is a shirt. Soul's shirt. I blush "Pervert!" I yell. He laughs holding his stomach. " Where are my clothes! " I demand. " They... are... down the hall." he says still laughing. I glare at him and stomp out of the kitchen to get my clothes.

After i have dressed i walk into the kitchen to find Soul wearing a shirt. he turns to me and nods towards a seat at the table. I walk over to the table and I sit down. He walks over to the table and sets down five different plates of food.

" You cook?" I ask. He sits down and looks up " Yes, i don't like to but i figured you could use some breakfast." He smiles at me and then starts to load his plate with food. I hesitate. He made this for me? He looks up at me " Is something wrong?" he raises one eyebrow. I look up and smile. " Thank You." he really is a nice guy. "For what?" He asks " Everything." I respond. I look him in the eyes and smile a huge smile biting my lip. " Let's dig in!" I say sticking my fork into a pancake

 _ **Soul's POV**_

 _Your killing me Maka Albarn._

 ** _Thank's for reading. I have decided to turn the rating from T to M to be safe. I might include lemons in the future, but i'm not sure. this actually took me many days to complete. I am never satisfied with my work so i am constantly changing things. I however like how this chapter turned out. I will be updating once or twice a week depending on my mood. School for me is starting soon so I think once or twice a week to update is doable for me. I hope this was not a disappointment and don't forget to R &R!_**


End file.
